1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data storage and transmission system and, more particularly, to such a system including a hand-held portable device for manually entering and storing a large amount of data and which may be automatically read out at a remote terminal for immediate transmission to a control station; such a device may be characterized as an electronic notebook.
2. State of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the collection or gathering of data, particularly from remote locations for subsequent transmission to a control, presents the problem that the gathered data, at some point in the operation, must be manually translated into computer compatible form. In a typical remote data gathering operation of the prior art, the data first is recorded manually on special forms by personnel out in the field. The forms are then taken to a central facility where the data contained thereon must be converted into computer compatible form, usually by keypunching the data onto computer cards. Manual conversion is extremely costly, is a major source of error, and delays the availability of the data for subsequent processing.
There is thus a great need for what may be termed an electronic notebook, i.e., a device which has the flexibility and adaptability of receiving and storing the entered data but which avoids the entry of erroneous data and facilitates instead entry of correct data. The device moreover must be capable of rapid and accurate read-out of the data for subsequent storage and/or processing and avoiding manual conversion.
In general, any process where data is manually collected in the field and later entered into a computer, is a potential application for the present invention. The term "electronic notebook" concisely describes the range of applications.
Raw material inventory control, as in the forest products industry, requires that each log be measured and recorded, along with several descriptions. The speed of processing the raw materials in this and other industries often exceeds that of processing the collected data, with the result that the raw material is turned into finished products before the inventory reports are completed. Other applications include reordering of goods in grocery stores; monitor station reading for pollution control; meter reading in gas and electric utilities; route sales orders, such as for perishable goods distributors; inventory control, production reporting in manufacturing industries; trouble reporting, such as in the police work, highway construction and repair, and telephone and power industries, and data collection in scientific research.
Portable key-to-magnetic tape devices have gained acceptance in certain areas, such as the grocery retail industry for use in reordering inventory, replacing the order forms, mails, and keypunching where the operating environment permits the use of magnetic tape recorders. However, in most applications magnetic tape recording imposes too many constraints. Temperature, shock, water and dust all cause problems to tape recorders. But more importantly, key-to-tape machines do not have the versatility or ease of use to make them widely accepted as electronic notebooks. The size and weight of the tape recorder requires that shoulder straps and slings be used to carry the recorder, and an umbilical cord attaches the recorder to the hand-held keyboard. Further, data recall and random access to data in memory, a must for a true electronic notebook, are not possible with magnetic tape memories. A true electronic notebook, such as the present data collection device, must emulate a note pad in versatility, size and weight, else the man-machine interface problem will limit acceptance - as key-to-tape machines have been limited to grocery stores.
Most of the available key-to-tape units were designed several years ago before many advances in solid state memory technology had occurred. During 1973, some limited feature solid state units have appeared on the market, designed for the grocery store application. They have not been designed as electronic notebooks, but as solid state equivalents to the old magnetic tape units.
Another prior art source data entry means is the optical reader. Herein the source data is marked or written on a document, from which it subsequently is read directly into a computer by an optical reader. Keypunch and other secondary operation costs associated with entering data are eliminated. However, optical reading is viable only where certain constraints can be tolerated. For example, the environmental conditions must assure that the document will not become wet or dirty so as to cause extraneous marks or damage. Operator training in marking the document must be given, and operator consistency must be dependable. Suitable forms must be designed and available. Moreover, greater time is required, since the source documents normally are transported to a central facility for reading and processing. Finally, optical mark reading presents a relatively high error rate, due to character or mark rejections or substitutions.